In order to use many types of sealants, adhesives and bonding agents, at least two different active components/ingredients must be combined together, such as by stirring or mixing, to form a single composition. For example, epoxy compositions are commonly prepared by thoroughly mixing a first (epoxy resin) component with a second (hardener) component prior to application. While initial combination of the different active components is relatively simple, ensuring that they are fully mixed may be both time consuming and strenuous.
Typically, the active components are mixed in small containers and only small amounts of the final composition are prepared at any given time and. Once combined, the active components can form a thick composition, which requires a preparer to strenuously grip a mixing or stirring tool and repeatedly move the tool through the thick composition in order to fully and properly mix the components. This motion can lead to fatigue in the hands, wrists and arms of the preparer.
Unfortunately, fatigue can cause the preparer to prematurely cease stirring of the composition. Proper mix ratio and thorough mixing of the active ingredients are essential to achieving the desired physical properties of the composition (e.g., consistency, viscosity and bonding properties). If the two (or more) components are not mixed thoroughly, the composition may cure soft and may not develop all the required or desired physical properties.
Accordingly, there is a need to develop a more desirable method of multi-component composition mixing. It would be desirable to have a method and apparatus that takes into account at least some of the issues discussed above, as well as other possible issues. Therefore, those skilled in the art continue with research and development efforts in the field of multi-component composition mixing.